


Outlands Bestiary

by Outlands



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Look there's just a lot of monsters and beasts in the Outlands, M/M, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: I decided to start compiling a list of the monsters in the Outlands that might give people some idea about how the lore works. I don't think this is going to be very organised or tagged well, but hopefully everyone enjoys it.





	Outlands Bestiary

Werewolves are among the most notorious and the most numerous of any of the Outlands’ monsters, being known and feared across every inch of the Outands, from forests to tundra. They are hardy and resourceful, which has allowed them to thrive in nearly any habitat, and many in the Outlands view them as a ‘national animal’ of sorts, with werewolves appearing on many flags and being depicted in many statues.

Like many of the monsters in the Outlands, werewolves were created through demonic corruption. While nobody knows exactly how the first werewolf came to exist, many are told the story of a hunter named Lycaon who was famed for his ability to hunt any beast during the demonic era. The story tells that the hunter eventually became cocky, wandering into the territory of powerful demons just to hunt their favourite pets or steal their game.

Eventually, a powerful demon decided to take revenge on the precocious human. He spread rumours of a huge wolf that skulked around the forests of his territory, attacking caravans of traders and killing villagers. Sure enough, Lycaon left to hunt down the dangerous beast, which he soon learned was simply the demon in disguise. 

The demon had taken the form of a huge wolf, with a man of burning fire and ink-black eyes. The two fought, with the hunter being quickly overpowered by the powerful demon. The demon-wolf breathed fire over Lycaon’s body, burning away his clothes but leaving him unharmed. Then, as a punishment to the prideful hunter, he mounted him, spreading the human’s hole open on his massive, canine cock.

As the demon knotted the human and poured his tainted seed into Lycaon’s guts, the man began to change, growing stronger and more powerful into the most powerful hunter that the Outlands had ever seen, but he lost all of his humanity, turning him into little more than the beasts he used to hunt. Lycaon became the first Alpha Werewolf and began to spread his taint throughout the villages of the Outlands.

Anatomically speaking, werewolves resemble a humanoid wolf. They are tall, often being an average 7’ tall and very muscled, covered in a thick coat of fur. They are very dangerous creatures, being equipped with powerful fangs and sharp claws which can be used for biting and tearing flesh. They also possess keen senses of smell and can run faster and longer than most other creatures of the Outlands, which makes them the perfect hunter.

However, the physical attributes of a werewolf can vary based upon their role within their packs. Werewolves can draw strength from their connection to their pack, making them stronger depending on their role within that. Alpha Werewolves are objectively the most powerful of the werewolves, being the most physically powerful and being the most intelligent among the pack, coordinating their hunts and giving commands to his Betas. 

Beta Werewolves are the most common type of pack werewolves, with most packs having 5-6, or potentially more depending on their territory. Whereas Alphas can grow to be up to 8’ tall, Betas are often around 7’ tall and not nearly as physically powerful as an Alpha. Omegas are pack-less werewolves, often being transformed by an Alpha and then abandoned. They are relatively scrawny for a werewolf, often ranging from 6’ to 7’ tall, and not as muscled as other werewolves. However, they still possess the keen instincts and senses that all werewolves do, so it would be a mistake to not view them as a threat. 

Werewolves are also known, as most creatures who have been touched by demonic influence are, to be incredibly horny. Werewolves are known to hunt not only for sustenance, but to find something or someone to relieve their insatiable urge to breed. Just as with their physical forms, the size of a werewolf’s penis varied with his role within his pack. Omegas’ cocks are said to range to be 6-8”, with Betas averaging out at 8-10”, and Alphas’ cocks have been estimated to grow up to 14” depending on the Alpha’s strength.  
Another interesting part of sexual anatomy that all werewolves possess is the knot. This is a bulb of erectile tissue that swell up and lock during intercourse, effectively ‘tie-ing’ the werewolf and whoever it is breeding together for anywhere from 15 minutes to half an hour. Werewolf semen is said to be waterier than human cum, but far exceeds human quantity, with copious amounts of jizz being pumped out with each orgasm.

Interestingly, werewolves have begun to incorporate other creatures into their sexual habits through the role of Sigmas. Sigmas are non-werewolves, often humans or occasionally Orcs, who become driven mad with lust and begin to form a connection to the werewolves through the pack mentality. Some have likened it to Stockholm Syndrome, where the captured humans act as keepers for the wolves, keeping the den clean and also helping them relieve their urge to breed whenever the wolves demand.  
This pack mentality is not limited to monsters and humans, however. In some cases, feral wolves have been witnesses living and hunting with werewolves, seemingly forming a connection with the werewolves through the pack mentality. As members of the pack, these wolves share in the responsibilities and the rewards of the hunt, alongside their pack members.

In some exceedingly rare cases, werewolves have managed to retain their humanity, only shifting certain times during the month, seemingly correlating to the moon’s cycles. While most werewolves lose any trace of their humanity upon their first transformation, a select few manage to turn back and lead relatively normal lives, trying to retain control over their bestial urges.

Some have theorised a connection between the moon and the demonic taint within the werewolves, which would explain why some werewolves only engage in large-scale hunts during the full moon. There have been cases of some full-moon raids resulting in entire villages being raped and destroyed, or Safe-Zone military camps being wiped out.  
While werewolves are some of the most powerful creatures in the Outlands, they do have their weaknesses. Ultimately, while they are intelligent hunters, they do not lack the human ability of rationalisation and are ultimately slaves to their instincts. Many werewolf hunters override their superior senses by using live bait – often a captured village boy, to force them to submit to their base urge to breed.

While the werewolf is ‘tied’ to the bait, the werewolf hunter can spring his trap and either kill or restrain the monster. Many werewolf hunters employ the use of the plant ‘wolfsbane’, which is said to dull the werewolves’ senses and act as a sedative. Werewolf-hunting as an industry is on the rise as the demand comes from rich nobles, both in and out of the Safe-Zone, who demand to have a tamed werewolf in order to impress and intimidate other nobles.

Ultimately, the vast majority of humans continue to live in fear of werewolf packs that lurk in the forests that surround their tiny villages. They are right to be so wary of the creatures, knowing that the only thing that keeps them apart is the magical wards put in place by their Shaman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Outlands you can read the stories at outlandsarchives.tumblr.com. If you have any follow-up questions or creatures/monsters that you want me to do next, just comment or shoot me a message on here or tumblr!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so there's probably a few spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
